broken heart
by Master Huggles
Summary: Kenshins the battosai still, kaoru's living during the bakumatsu along with kenshin. tomoe is with the battosai? K&K&B r&r please! Chapter three up!
1. encounter

Arghhhhh………………….. Please don't kill me. I know I can't write very well, but this is my first fic, so please, cut me some slack.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

As much as I would like to.

Encounter

Sunlight streamed through the open window; Kaoru woke up groggily as she stifled a yawn. When her mind finally cleared, she realized that she was late for work. She screamed in frustration,_ 'this is the 3rd time this week!'_

Kaoru got up, dressed herself in her work clothes, and left the dojo. When she entered, she was greeted by Tae, who was holding around 5 plates full of food.

"KAORU!" Kaoru winced, "o my gosh, thank Kami-san you're finally here…. Hurry up and serve that table over there".

Kaoru was thankful that the fact that she was late was not mentioned.

Tae pointed at the table at the far corner of the restaurant, where a man with hair that reminded her of a rooster sat, eyeing practically every elegible women he saw.

'_Great'_ Kaoru thought,' _I've got some rooster-head womanizer to serve'_.

Kaoru walked up to the man who highly resembled a rooster, and started talking to him in a friendly manner, despite her rather foul mood.

"Hello, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, how may I help you today?"

"Hey jou-chan, I want that miso soup you have, some of that beef bowl splurge stuff, and some sake."

Kaoru jotted the order down, trying hard not to wince at the 'jou-chan and the extra word 'stuff' added at the end of the order of the beef bowl splurge.

"I'll be right back with your order sir".

The man noticeably winced at the 'sir'.

"Sagara Sanosuke's the name, I would prefer it if you called me Sano."

"ummmm," Kaoru looked uncomfterble at the moment, finally giving in with a sigh, she answered, "Alright then sir" he frowned, "ahh… I mean uhh….Sano".

He smiled." that's better jou-chan".She frowned slightly before leaving, fourtunatly, Sano didn't notice.

A few minutes later, Kaoru came back out with the tray of food, Sano started gobbling down the contents, while drinking cup after cup of sake.

"Wow, this is really good, did you make this raccoon girl?"

She smiled warmly, "Of course not, I can't even co……"

The final two words sunk in.

"WHAT did you just call me rooster head?"

Sano visibly gulped.

"Yeah, I'll just leave now……."

Sano inched out the door, but not before getting hit by Kaoru's bokken which she kept handy at all times.

"ohh no!"

"What is it Tae?" Kaoru asked with concern.

"He skipped out on his bill!"

Kaoru, along with every else in the room fell down, anime style!

It was already late; Kaoru decided that it would be good to take a walk after the long day.

She left the Akabecko, and walked around the lake.

Suddenly, she heard a painful cry coming from behind the trees. She decided to investigate. What she saw frightened her out of her wits, there was blood splattered everywhere, and dead bodies littered the ground. She emitted a sharp gasp.

In the middle of all the havoc, there stood a man with blood red hair and amber eyes cast downwards. His dark blue gi was stained with blood In his hands was a Kantana, with blood covering the blades sharp edge.

She studied the man. He had an expressionless face, but all at the same time, he seemed sorrowful and angry.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt pain on her back as she turned to run. Her cry was muffled by a rough hand. She saw amber eyes before her world turned off the lights, as she fell into a dead faint.

YAHHHH! Done with the first chapter, even though it's really short……..

Still happy!

R&R please! It's my first, so please, have mercy!


	2. resemblance

Okay... oficailly on the 2nd chappy! I'm sooooooooooooo happy! - I got reviews! -

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin

Battosai had been roaming in the market that morning, thinking about his lover, Tomoe. He had wanted to stop being the manslayer he was now, and live a peaceful life with the one he loved. He wanted it more than ever now, because the ones he had killed constantly haunted his dreams.

It was fairly early, it was then he saw her, a girl with sapphire eyes and sleek shiny black hair. Her skin was a milky white, and she wore an apron. The girl reminded him of Tomoe, he didn't know if it was the fair complexion, or the determined aura that surrounded her.

He was about to follow her, but to his dismay, she had long since melted into the crowd.

He returned home, and let out a silent "tadaima", as he slipped off his shoes. He reached a small table placed in the center of the room, and picked up a black envelop. He read:

_Hiroshima Saikoubi_

_26_

_Lake side_

Battosai crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the fire. His eyes turned gold.

The sun had set and the moon had risen, this was when battosai worked and always was cloaked in the darkness. He reached the lake side.

He saw a lady that was heavily guarded by guards.

He spoke "Hiroshima Saibouki, I have come for your life." The guards shook in fright.

With one swift motion, half the guards were dead ion the ground. The remaining guards quickly ran off in fright.

He looked at the woman once and then killed her.

He looked down at his hands and his kantana, which where covered in blood. It was then he felt a familiar chi approaching. He remembered it as the girl from the market. He knew what he had to do. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Then he did something he himself wouldn't ever do. He knocked her unconscious and kidnapped her.

He looked at her again. Her hair fell down ending near her waist. With her eyes closed, she looked more and more like…………. '_Tomoe'_ he thought.

He did some thing else that no one would suspect of from the Battosai. He brought her home.

Yeah done with this part………………………………………………………………….


	3. meeting again

Hi…………….. Simimasen! Really really sorry I haven't updated in so long but really wrapped up in my school work and out of school classes! Okay, with that said, I'm gonna go on with the story……

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN DO NOT SUE ME! Please?

"_DADDY!" a five year old Kaoru screamed out in anger and grief. She stood over her father covered in his own blood. Dead…… he was dead. Then she looked up to see a large figure standing above her. "Come here little girl." The man cooed at her. He tried to drag her with him, but, unfortunately for him, Kaoru kicked him hard... Where it_ _hurt._

"_Come back you wrench!"_

_Kaoru heard him coming after her. She came to a halt, there was no where to go. It was a dead end. She quickly ducked into the nearby closet._

_The vicious man smirked. This was too simple. "Ohh, come out now little bird, I don't quite feel like playing with you right now……" he stated as he neared the closet door._

_Kaoru saw the door swing open. She heard a small grunt. Then, a face leering towards her._

"_NO…no… leave me alone!" she cried, but her cries were unheeded. _

"_Leave me alone Gohei!" she screamed again._

_He smirked again._

_Kaoru then saw a kantana coming at her……….._

Kaoru awoke bathed in her own sweat. She looked at her surroundings. '_This isn't my home!' _she thought.

Then she remembered the man. With that fiery red hair, that kantana, that **_blood. _**The very man that had caused it to rain blood. He who caused death. 'The **_death bringer'._** She thought. Her train of thought was cut off when the shoji door opened.

Kaoru quickly feigned asleep. She peeked over the covers, and saw a woman, who had her back to her. She was relieved that there were women here. That lady finally turned around. Kaoru gasped.

There stood a classical beauty, with shiny long hair that was tied backing a low ponytail; she had pale skin, and brown eyes. Her features were delicate. If Kaoru had been a man, then she would have been intoxicated, but if she was a man right now, she'd probably be dead.

Feeling that it was safe to stop pretending she sat up and said a small and hoarse "hello".

The woman smiled back and answered "hello".

"watashiwa Kamiya Kaoru desu."

"ahh……. Watashiwa Yukoshiro Tomoe."

Kaoru smiled again.

"So……. Who was that man that umm… well… kidnapped me?"

Tomoe bowed her head, and hesitaited for a moment.

"That_ man_ that kidnapped you was none other than my captor. And, he is the hitokiri battosai." She answered calmly.

Kaoru stared at her.

Then, again the shoji door slid open. There stood the Hitokiri Battosai.

Kaoru could only gape.

"Okay, let me get this straight. This guy is the Hitokiri Battosai."

"The one and only." A cold voice answered from behind her.

"oh wow…" Kaoru said "you're so short…and young… I mean like, I thought the Hitokiri battosai was tall and well… in his fourties." She finished.

He flinched. '_shes not afraid of me…' _he thought,_ 'But she thinks I'm **short**_.'

" And you thought the Hitokiri Battosai was Big, burly, vicious and hairy… am I correct?" he said sarcastically.

"wow….. can you read minds too?"

If it wasn't for who he was, he would have dropped down anime style.

Then he added " And you must think that I'm cold and vicious…."

"you would actually offend yourself!" Kaoru said.

And that's when Amused amber met disbeileving sapphire.

Yahhhhhhhh finally done, thanks to all those reviewers and readers!

Thanks!


	4. understanding

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry……. I haven't updated in forever… I really wanted to start a new story….. all fantasyish…. Thanks to all my reviewers….. And never mind… this story is no longer dead

Reignashii- thank you soooooooooo much for your review!

Half-breed- demon-fox – thanks for your reviews!

Erica6060- thanks! I promise kenshin won't see kaoru as tomoe anymore!

Shinta-Fan- thanks for the review! She won't be anywhere like tomoe.. really!

Gabyhyatt- thank you for the review!

kk… well enjoy!

LAST UPDATE

_And that's when amused amber met disbelieving sapphire._

"hmph…" tomoes voice snapped them out of their little world.

"I think I need a bath." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-san, there is a bath house down stairs… I'll give you a kimono for you to wear." Tomoe answered.

" arigato Tomoe-san!"

Tomoe smiled.

Kaoru walked to the bath house, and peeled off her clothing until she was naked, only wearing a towel and scrubbed herself of the blood.

She thought of all the dead bodies, it made her want to puke. The hitokiri battosai seemed so different in the stories. She heard that he was a large man without feelings, and only had space in his heart for the blood, death, and misery of others. But when she had looked into his eyes, she had seen a lost child, looking for the truth of life instead of his mother.

She had wanted so much to help him, so in the bath house, completely naked, she made a decision. She would help him. When she had pulled out of the hot bath, clad in only a towel, She found that she had forgotten to bring the kimono along. She cursed the gods.

So… she ran across the Ishin shishi base, back to the room that she was lying in only moments before.

Unfortunately… she met a obstacle… a drunk man.

"you want to have some fun tonight girl?" he asked, his face leering dangerously close.

"g-get away from me!" she answered trying to get away while holding her towel and failing miserably.

"get away from her" a voice said coldly behind the drunk.

"who are you little man?" the drunk asked, obviously too drunk to see that the 'little man' was the Hitokiri Battousai.

"get away from her" he repeated.

" why should I, the great Hiroshima Meisenshi!" ( AN/ shima is island… and Meisenshi is Famous warrior….. these are all real names!) he said while drawing his sword.

But before he could even move, a kantana had already stabbed him as blood flew everywhere. Battousai looked down.

"you made it rain blood." He heard a soft voice say behind him.

He looked behind him in time to catch Kaoru as she fell forward… and fainted.

He carried the bundle in his arm back to the room.

To say that Tomoe was a little surprised would be an understatement. She saw kaoru in kenshins arms, while he was half covered in blood. He set Kaoru gently down on the futon, and told tomoe to change Kaoru and quickly left the room.(AN/ remember! Kaoru is only in a towel…)

KENSHINS POV

I now think it's odd….. I felt possessiveness wash over me when I saw that girl being threatened by 'the great Hiroshima Meisenshi' I haven't even developed such possessiveness towards Tomoe…. This is odd….

Kaoru's POV

I woke up once again in the room, wondering how I got there. Suddenly, events from the night before rushed into my head. Battousai must have carried back after saving me. I blushed at the thought, but thinking of the way he saved me made me want to throw up.

Normal POV

Kaoru got dressed, and went down to help the other girls. She served the men their breakfast. When she reached Battousai, She whispered into his ear a "thank you" and moved on.

Kenshin stared at her back wide eyed, but only for a moment before returning to his ice like self.(AN/ hah! Just like Aoshi!)

But Katsura didn't miss this.

And neither did Tomoe.

Tomoe stayed in the room.

' I may have found his soft spot' she thought... smilling for the first time since Akiras death.

AN/ okay… just to clear everything up… tomoe and kenshin have nothing going on… Kenshin just has a really weird crush….and this is 100 B&K&K

Also …sorry that this chapter is sooooooooo short….. I sorta ran out of ideas…… sorry!

But please… review!

Thanks you!

chibi angel puff

Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	5. unknowing

I'm sorry again for such a late update! Really I am!

Half-breed-demon-fox: thanks for you're review! I'm very sorry for the late update… I never really had any good ideas, so right now, I'm just going with what I can think up!

ShintaFan: arigato for the review! I don't exactly have any ideas… so I'm just typing while thinking!…

Reignashii: Mucho Gracias for the review! It's good to hear my readers aren't mad at me! Right?

Standard disclaimer applied.

Now on with the story! Enjoy!

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

Last Update

_Kenshin stared at her back wide eyed, but only for a moment before returning to his ice like self._

_But Katsura didn't miss this._

_And neither did Tomoe._

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Tomoe stayed in the room._

'_I may have found his soft spot' she thought... smiling for the first time since Akira's death_.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**CHAPTER 5**

Kenshin had left for the river immediately afterwards, cursing under his breath for going soft.

'_She's nothing like Tomoe, yet why have I suddenly gone soft?'_

'**_Because she's better than Tomoe and you know it' _**the other side of kenshin replied.

'_She is not better than Tomoe… she's just…different' _there was some hesitation in his voice.

His other side mentally rolled his eyes.

'_YOU' _he was cut off by the sound of laughter.

The sound intrigued him.

He walked towards the source of the laughter.

His breath was caught in his throat when he saw the scene that lay before him.

There in the water stood a black haired beauty with her back facing him surrounded by fallen sakura petals from the over hanging tree.

Not to mention the figure was rather nude… didn't really help his beating heart.

When the figure finally turned around, (thankfully, he was up in a tree and went unseen) he instantly found that it was the girl he had saved.

Her dark hair formed a halo around her, but his eyes lingered on her chest. (HENTAI!) There, barley above the water sat two plump breasts.

'_Perfect for my hands to fit around'_ he thought. '_NO! Bad thought, you're the BATTOUSAI!' _that made him stop gazing at her chest.

She seemed to be washing herself.

'_Probably too scared to go back to that bath house after that incident' _he thought amused.

"Mou!" the sound had come out of her mouth when her soap bar slipped from her grasp and onto the bank. She was about to leave the water NAKED with kenshin as a witness, but he wasn't THAT perverted, so after deciding he had seen enough, he left for the inn.

By the time he had reached the inn, his face was once more impassive.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH**

NORMAL POV (following kaoru this time!)

Kaoru hadn't wanted the same thing from last night to happen again, so she had gone to the river to wash. She picked Jasmine soap, and choose a shallow part in the water since she couldn't swim.

She laughed when the petal tickled her feet as she jumped in. she applied soap to her body before it slipped and fell on the shore. She had let a "Mou" slip before going to retrieve it.

'_The Battousai isn't like anything I imagined' _she contemplated.

"Well many people aren't like what they seem." She mused aloud.

Kaoru finished, and returned to the inn.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

NORMAL POV

Kaoru passed Kenshin in the hall way of the inn.

Kenshin was expressionless; And Kaoru's eyes were also rather blank.

"wait." Kaoru had called to him.

He halted.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

He stood there stunned for a moment before answering.

"Kenshin, kenshin Himura."

"Kamiya Kaoru."

And with that, they continued on their way.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of chocolate brown eyes watched them just around the corner.

**MWaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**

Kaoru was working in the inn when she had seen Tomoe.

"Tomoe-san!" she had waved furiously.

Tomoe looked at her before walking towards her.

"Hello Kaoru-san" Tomoe answered calmly.

"So, how did you get here?" she asked merrily.

"The Battousai kidnapped me" she said icily.

"Oh…"Kaoru answered while shifting uncomfortably.

"Well goodbye Kaoru-san."

"Uh... Bye!"

Kaoru continued sweeping the floors, when Kastura passed (rare, I know, but it's sort of needed…).

"Ah, hello Kamiya-san" Katsura had said, seemingly composed.

Kaoru jumped at the unexpected presence.

"Katsura-san" she acknowledged.

"I have a question I have to ask you… is it alright to ask you?"

Kaoru was rather shaken, and apparently, it was fairly important, and she wasn't ready for anything life changing at the moment, especially when the question was coming from the head of the Ishin Shishi (sp?).

"I…i'm sorry Katura-san, but is it alright if we discuss it later?"

He sighed

"Yes, of course."

Then he simply walked away as Kaoru stood there, dazed.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Kaoru was carrying a tray full of empty bowls and chopsticks when she unexpectedly slipped on the newly polished floor. Because she was holding the tray, she wasn't able to stop herself. She expected her self to meet the hard floor, but instead met something warm. She grabbed whatever it was and helped herself up.

When she looked up, she saw Kenshin, and immediately blushed and let go of him.

Unfortunately when Kaoru had fallen, she had dropped the tray and the bowls were scattered all over the hallway. She bent down to pick them up, but when she was reaching for the last bowl, her hand met Kenshin's. The blush from before quickly returned to her cheeks as she drew her hand back hastily. Thanking Kenshin for his help, she hurriedly ran back to the kitchens.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

KENSHINS POV

She was blushing cutely through the whole ordeal, and I had to keep myself from thinking about her naked through the whole thing.

I retired to my room soon afterward, only to see her come in, change into a yukata (he was turned around!)Slip into the futon and fall asleep as her breathing became even.

Her face was peaceful in her sleep, as the moonlight danced upon her features. I'm not sure when, but sometime when I was watching her I drifted off into sleep.

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA

KAORUS POV

I woke up hearing a slight scream which startled me. Had the Shisengumi found us? Or ratherfound theIshin Shishi. But another scream confirmed that the scream came from INSIDE this room. I was getting scared, maybe they had found they're way to this room to kill Kenshin!I turned around and saw kenshin. Oddly enough, I sighed in relief.But instead of a oeaceful expression that most wore in they're sleep, his face was pained. I could hear a few mumbled words "no no… please don't" then "help me" after that he repeated "please" over and over. Then silence. I relaxed.

But he screamed again, making me scream which caused him to wake up (Chain reaction!) and only in a matter of seconds I was pushed against the wall and a sword close by my throat.

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

NORMAL POV

"kenshin! Its me! Kaoru!" Kaoru said hoarsely.

When Kenshin realized what he was about to do, he quickly withdrew his sword, and pushed Kaoru away while breathing heavily with a stunned Kaoru a few feet away.

A few drops of blood fell down her neck.

"Kenshin… What were you dreaming of?"

Kenshin froze.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied coldly and stomped off into the hallways. (more like gliding...)

**MWAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA**

Kenshin never returned to the river in fear of seeing kaoru nude again. It was bad enough he was imagining it, he didn't really need to see it.

Kaoru was rather troubled by the way Kenshin was acting yesterday.

Her newly acquired friend Misao was a kunoichi from the oniwabanshu neither opposed nor fought for the Ishin shishi noticed her dilemma.

"What is it Kaoru?" she inquired.

"What Misao? Whatever do you mean?" she was feigning innocence now.

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"There's something Kaoru! You better tell me or I'll find out myself!"

"it's nothing Misao!"

There was a pregnant pause with only the sound of the cloth against the bowls.

"I'm done" and with that, kaoru left.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Tomoe walked around the grounds of the Ishin Shishi the scent of while plums were left in her wake. Her face was calm and impassive, but her brown eyes told a different story. They were filled with grief.

Those very same eyes that once held love.

Love for a man named Akira.

A man who died at the hands of the Hitokiri Battousai.

She once called him 'merciless' but that did him no justice. He didn't seem to enjoy killing as much as the other Hitokiris. But she still didn't understand why he still fought as aAssasain if he didn't enjoy killing.

Either way, she will have her revenge on the Hitokiri Battousai.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Kenshin walked down the streets of Kyoto (remember in the first chapter when I said Akabecko and tae? I really meant Shirobecko and Sae!), remembering the nightmare he had.

**FLASHBACK KENSHINS DREAM**

_Kenshin sat atop a hill looking the sunset, everything was peaceful, All of a sudden, the red off the sunset became blood, and the sky turned black. He felt a warm sticky substance fall from the top of his head. It was then he under stood he was drenched from head to toe in blood._

_He screamed._

_He saw half rotted humans walking towards him, but he stood frozen in his spot, it wasn't till they were merely a 3 yards away did he start running._

_He screamed once more. _

_It only took awhile before he was surrounded by zombies._

"_no, please" he tried pleading with them._

"_YOU KILLED US" they chanted in unison_

_He look around desperately._

"_YOU DESERVE PUNISHMENT" they said, as they closed around him._

"_no.. no, please don't!" he whimpered._

"_YES" they chanted._

"_Someone, help me!" he said, scared._

"_YOU WILL PAY!" They thundered._

"_No,"_

"_YOU WILL BE PUNISHED"_

"_No, no!"_

"_YOU WILL JOIN THE REALM OF THE DEAD!" they chanted._

"_No… no... NO!" with a final scream, he awoke._

END FLASHBACK

Kenshin was still deeply troubled by this, when the scent of white plum whipped around the corner.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

TOMOE'S POV

When I had reached the market to buy some food for the Ishin Shishi, I saw the Battousai, standing there, his red hair streaming dwn his back even though it was still up in a high pony tail.

He made quite a sight and I would have begged him to take me.

if it wern't for one small fact.

He was the hitokiri battousai.

And he killed Akira.

I heard myself call out in a almost sickly sweet way "Hello Himura-san. The weather is fair today, is it not?"

he hesitated, I could tell. "Yes"

his answer was brief, but the sound was so very masculine.

'_stop it Tomoe, you are here for a reason, and that is to seek revenge on Battousai.'_he wasthinking.

"Himura-san, I will leave now." with that I left for the river.

'_revenge for what I could have had, revenge for ruining my happiness, revenge for all those who have died at his sword.'_ her eyes narrowed. _'revenge for Akira._

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

NORMAL POV

as white plum drifted of once more, Kenshin still stood there. He had been thinking about kaoru when he had spoke to Tomoe. White plum reminded him of Jasmine. Chocolate brown made him think oftwinkling Shaphire.

'_oh kaoru... what have you done?'_

**End**

**I know I had Akira in every single one of Tomoes POV... but she did really love him... . I know this chapter was short, but it was slightly longer than the other ones. I know this chapter was a little Hentai... but it's not too hentai...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review Review!**

**Thanks again to all those who have reviewed!**

**Chibi Angel Puff**

**reveiw...**


End file.
